D
Bible Truths and Fantasies Straight from the bible: Did Jesus die for our sins? - No. Deuteronomy 24:16: "The fathers shall not be put to death for the children, neither shall the children be put to death for the fathers: every man shall be put to death for his own sin" Ezekiel 18:20 "The son shall not bear the iniquity of the father, neither shall the father bear the iniquity of the son" Was Jesus God or did he claim to be? - No John 20:17 : "Jesus said on to her, ... I ascend unto my Father, and your Father; and to my God, and your God" John 1:18: "No man hath seen God at any time" Matthew 28:18 "And Jesus came and spoke unto them, saying, All power is GIVEN unto me in heaven and in earth" Matthew 9:8 "But when the multitudes saw it, they marveled, and glorified God, which had GIVEN such power unto MEN" John 10:32 "Jesus answered them, Many good works have I shewed you FROM MY FATHER" John 5:30 speaking "I can of mine own self DO NOTHING: as I hear, I judge: and my judgment is just; because I seek not mine own will, but the will of the Father which hath sent me" John 8:28 - 29 speaking "...I do nothing of myself; but as my Father hath taught me, I speak these things. And he that sent me is with me: The Father hath not left me alone; for I do always those things that please him" Acts 2:22 "Ye men of Israel, hear these words; Jesus of Nazareth, A MAN approved of God among you by miracles and wonders and signs, which GOD DID BY HIM IN THE MIDST OF YOU, as ye yourselves also know" Matthew 7:21 : Speaking "Not everyone that says to me (Jesus); 'Lord, Lord,' swill enter the kingdom of heaven; but he who does the will of my Father, who is in heaven" John 4:23: Speaking "But the hour cometh, and now is, when the true worshippers shall worship the Father in spirit and in truth; for the Father seeketh such to worship him" Did the Trinitarian church comprise with the pagan Gentiles (Sun worshipers)? - Yes 1) Christmas was defined to be on the 25th of December, the birthday of the Roman sun-god. Jesus was not born anywhere near the month of December 2) The Christian Sabbath was moved from Saturday to the Roman Sun-day (Dies Soli0, the holy day of the sun-god Apollo 3) The emblem of the Roman sun God, the cross of light, was borrowed and used as the official symbol of Christianity. Before this, the symbol of the fish (last supper) was used 4) Rituals such as lighting fires as the shortest day of the year approached (currently putting lights on Christmas trees) were incorporated Was the concept of the trinity in the bible? - No The New Catholic Encyclopedia - Volume XIV: "... one should not speak of Trinitarians in the New Testament without serious qualification. ... It was only then the 4th century that what might be called the definitive Trinitarian dogma "One God in three Persons" became thoroughly assimilated into Christian life and thought. ...it was the product of 3 centuries of doctrinal development" Did Jesus Pray? Yes - there are at least 8 excerpts that talk about Jesus praying to god" It is now clearly accepted by experts that "Son of God" is a spiritual title (and a very common one in the Bible used to describe men/races of high standing) and not to be taken literally. Most of the Anglican church tells its followers that they do not need to believe that Jesus was God to be Christians or to go to heaven.